


Why didn't you tell me?

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invasion of Privacy, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicinal Drug Use, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of off tumblr prompt.</p><p>Prompt: ”Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>Shaw goes snooping in Roots apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't you tell me?

Shaw was lying on the couch still healing from that fucking number who put two bullets in her leg. The only thing that gave her some kind of pleasure was the knowledge that Root had put three in his, each of them. Right now Root was out dealing with what ever mission that omnipotence machine gave her. 

It felt weird being left alone in Roots apartment, well it felt weird just being in it, but seeing as Shaw´s own apartment only had stairs, it was more logical to be resting here. 

Shaw flipped through the channels finding nothing of value only Fox News and children’s movies. God she was getting restless by now. She looked at the clock it has been two hours since Root left… She slowly got up she wanted to look a bit around while Root was out, and she needed to use the bathroom anyways. 

After reliving her bladder she went to wash her hands. She turned on the tap and cold clean water ran out. After having washed them and dried them off she took a look at herself in the mirror. She was looking tried. Even she would admit that the machine had been running them thin, giving them up to 8 numbers a day. Then she saw it, the small locked clasp on the medicine cabinet, it would be so easy to pick, but she was not going to, she would respect Root´s privacy. 

*She picked it* 

In it she found a small surgical kit, a first aid kit and a Taser. And then she saw them, two bottles with the name Caroline Turing, the first name she used with Reese, Shaw noted. The pills however were what worried her. The first bottle was Angiotensin II Receptor Blockers and she knew what that meant, these pills were used to decrease blood pressure in people with heart failure. ARBs decrease chemicals that narrow the blood vessels so blood can flow more easily through the body. The next bottle was Beta-blockers to block the effects of adrenaline and thereby improve the heart's ability to perform. They cause the heart to beat more slowly and with less force, lowering blood pressure. From this she made the conclusion, Root had heart failure. 

She didn't know how long she had been standing there with the pill bottles in her hands but it must have been a while. She had been so deep in thought: Who was Root´s doctor? Were they competent enough to deal with this? Were they trust-worthy enough? Was this really the extend of Controls damage?

When she looked up she her eyes met those light brown expressive pools that could only belong to Root. 

“Why are you going through my things?” Root asked there were nothing playful in her voice.  
“Why didn't you tell me...Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” Shaw asked trying to mask her worry with irritation. “With a heart condition you could be a liability on the field.” She said. As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted it, she saw the hurt flash briefly in Root´s eyes, then it was replaced with anger. 

“It is not for you to decide this. With this medication She says there is a 43,876% change of me living with this, without bursting it.” Root said and then continued, “ Do you really think she would let me do missions otherwise?” Root asked. 

“No Root you don't get it. The stress on you body from this job… Our job could kill you” Shaw replied without answering Root.  
“This job will kill me anyways,” Root said in a nonchalant tone before taking the pill bottles from Shaw´s hands and placing them back where they belonged and locked the cabinet again  
“You once told me that I shouldn't risk my life, that there were people who cared for me. It is the same for you, we all care about you, even Bear” Shaw said leaning on back on the wall behind her.  
Root smiled again “are you saying that you care about me?” Root said, or rather wondered.  
“Of course I care whether you live or die Root” Shaw said.  
“Ohh Darlin´ how sweet.” Root said with that annoying smirk that seemed to be the permanent state of her mouth. 

“I know some surgeons who don't ask any questions. We are getting you help Root, you know as well as I do that taking those pills is not a permanent solution.” Shaw said letting the worry she felt make its presence known in her voice. 

“I love it when you play Doctor Sameen” Root said the light returning in her eyes. She turned around and left the bathroom. “Come on I brought Italian take-out.” 

 

\---The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com


End file.
